1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a spacing ring and a lens module using the spacing ring.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used lens module generally includes a barrel, a first lens, a spacing ring and a second lens. The first lens and the second lens are separately assembled within the barrel. The spacing ring is assembled within the barrel and positioned between the first lens and the second lens, for spacing the first and second lenses thereby decreasing flare and stray lights during usage. However, the performance of the existing spacing ring may not be well, as the spacing ring is assembled within the lens module, and the flare and stray lights may still be generated which may affect the performance and imaging quality of the lens module.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.